


Exterminate

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes begging for forgiveness is more painful when you have help . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exterminate

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a reward fic for Neil Green's humorous Dr. Who cross-over fic, "One Night At A Time." Now I've just gone silly. Hope you don't throw something at the screen.

Exterminate   
by xof

 

\---------

 

"Exterminate!! Exterminate!!"

Groaning dramatically, Stuart grumbled. "This is the last fucking time I play poker with an infant."

Nathan grinned wildly as he took a step back to look at the full effect.

Here was Stuart Alan Jones in full Dr. Who garb . . . we're talking trench coat, Tom Baker hat and scarf and K-9 side kick. He looked as if he was going to murder Nathan at any second.

"Aw. Come on, Stuart. If you really want to get his attention, this is as direct as you're gonna be able to get." Nathan grabbed the scarf and danced round him like a May Pole. Stuart yanked the end of the scarf away with a growl.

"Nathan, can you be anymore of a twat?"

"He's gonna shit when you walk into the store like this." Nathan was having the time of his life having caught Stuart at his own game. The older man was in a situation where if he backed out, then he was a coward. If he went forward, he was a prat. Either way, it was a dream come true.

Stepping closer, Nathan spoke in his smuggest tone. "And to answer your question. There was a worse alternative than this."

Stuart pulled the aggravating hat down over his brow as he dared to ask, "And what pray-tell would that have been?"

"You might have had to ask his forgiveness dressed up as Leela . . . shaved legs, short skirt and all."

"Twat!!!"

Jelly bellies flew as Nathan fled the flat, giggling "Exterminate . . . exterminate," as he ran for his life.

The End


End file.
